


Kitten Metamorphosis, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e03 Jefferson Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey deals with the aftermath of Zoey's kidnapping in a unusual way, and realizes Jed really isn't to blame.





	Kitten Metamorphosis, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Kitten Metamorphosis**

**by:** AbigailGirl 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Jed  
**Category(s):** Post Ep "Jefferson Lives"  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Abbey deals with the aftermath of Zoey's kidnapping in a unusual way, and realizes Jed really isn't to blame.  
**Written:** 2005-10-08  
**Author's Note:** This is technically not a pairing but concerns both Jed and Abbey. 

_End of Episode #502_

First Lady Abigail Bartlet tugged on her husband Jed Bartlet's hand as they ran through the clearing searching for their daughter Zoey who had been kidnapped 72 hours before as a resolution for the Middle East to stabilize their government. They almost succeeded and for this Abbey blamed her husband, since his mess up last May as to not assassinate a Middle East official put their little girl at risk. Jed didn't know she blamed him for what happened but he wasn't going to know since she was planning on taking Zoey back to the farm in New Hampshire for a while until she recovered. She caught sight of a head so much like her own. "Zoey!" she screamed, running forward and yanking on her husband's hand tightly. She threw her arms around her youngest daughter and sobbed uncontrollably, while her husband leaned over and kissed their daughter on the forehead. "We missed you Zoey" he whispered softly. 

************ 

_That Night in the Residence of the White House_

"You mad at me or something?" Jed asked, angrily taking pillows off the bed and throwing them on the floor while getting ready for bed. 

"Well Jed, What do you think? 72 hours to find her" Abbey pointed out, throwing a pillow at his head. 

"Look I'm sorry but those these things, especially military things take time," Jed said. 

Abbey looked at him furious. "Shut up a-hole" she yelled at him, climbing into bed and turning out the light. 

He followed suit and lay in bed quietly. "Where did I go wrong with this?" he asked God. But unfortunately no answer came. 

_Episode #503 - my version_

Abbey Bartlet opened her eyes the next morning to find herself sprawled across her sleeping husband's chest. Wonder how that happened? she thought. "Jed" she said but narrowed her eyes as to how it sounded funny. "Oh no" she tried to say as she looked down at her body. She was a little helpless kitten. "Jed, Jed" she tried to say but all that came out was "Meow." Oh somebody pinched me she thought; wake me up from this nightmare. This is truly a nightmare. This cant be happening. Zoey and I have to go to the farm today. She watched as her husband came out of the bathroom all wet, leaving water puddles everywhere he went. He better clean that up before he goes to the office today she thought steamed. 

"Meow" she tried again. I can't understand you honey she tried to say. No! I don't want to say that. I meant to say Jed. 

"What did you say Abbey?" Jed asked, absentmindly. 

Wait he knows it me? No he thinks I'm CJ Cregg's cat. Damn why did this have to happen today she asked herself. 

_12:30 pm- The Oval Office_

Abbey walked around her husband's office floor, looking for something to do. She walked over to the little office door of his oval office desk that John-John Kennedy Junior would play under when he was little, and climbed inside. Glancing around at it, she could see how it was fun for the now deceased Kennedy son as a child. It was literally a crawl space. The Kennedy Children literally turned the office into a playground, thanks to John-John and big sister Caroline when they were little; the oval office became one of the most famous play areas of all time. John-John not Caroline had the run of the cabinet room and the oval office when he was a little boy, some even said then and now that he was the favorite of the two children. 

"Damn help Jed" she cried, scratching her paw on the wood. 

"Well hello there" Jed said, picking her up and tickling her furry chin. 

"Jed, you fool. It's me. Your wife" she cried in anguish which came out as a kitten wail. 

"You want your Mama?" he asked her in baby talk. 

No! her mind screamed, slapping his chest with her tiny paws. "Why are you doing this to me God, change me back. Is it what I did to Jed? She asked in her mind. She kicked and hissed, putting up a fight as she was carried into her husband's press secretary's office. 

_4:30 pm- CJ Cregg's office_

Abbey lay on her back, purring up at her husband as he and CJ discussed a speech. The speech happened to be his fourth state of the union address. 

Jed nodded, periodically glancing down at her. 

She found her voice. "Jed" she said in her regular voice. 

"CJ is my wife in here?" Jed asked. 

"No Mr. President. She left for New Hampshire" CJ explained. 

"Meow" she said, reaching up with her paws to her husband. 

He picked her up and carried her to his office. 

"Meow" she said. No I don't want to say that. I meant help. "Ahh" she screamed for her husband's attention. "God what did I do wrong? Please tell me," she begged. 

"CJ go to my wife's office and see if she is there" Jed spoke into the intercom. 

"No, she isn't in there, Sir" CJ said. 

"Ok" he said. 

"Meow" Abbey said, scratching at the door. 

_10:30 pm- The Residence_

"Oh God. I love him, please change me back so I can tell him" which came out in talk. "Meoooow." 

"Hey Pumpkin" Jed said to the cat as he sat down on his and Abbey's bed in the first couple's bedroom. 

"Please Father, I'm sorry, I promise I'll say the words You want me to say. Please. I'm on my knees begging for forgiveness because of the sin I have committed" she sobbed inside to a Higher power. 

As she sobbed, a verse stored in her memory came back to her. The verse was in the book of scripture and was Philippians 14:13: 

__

> _I can do everything through Him who gives me strength, which means that Your physical, mental and spiritual abilities don't come from oneself, they come from one source and that source is Jesus._

_11:30 pm- The Residence_

Abbey stretched out her cat paws and settled into sleep, when she heard her husband sigh in his sleep and whisper softly "I miss you Abbey." "Oh God please change me back" she said, which again came out as a meow. 

_The Next Morning_

Abbey Bartlet stretched out... her legs, glad and happy that everything was back to normal. She couldn't tell anyone, people would think the first lady was going crazy. 

"Jed" she called. 

He appeared, glaring at her. "What do you want Abbey, I have to go to work, early this morning, check the clock. I don't have time to talk to anyone right now, especially you" he snapped. 

Never in all their married life had he ever spoken to her in that way, with that tone of voice. She held out her arms, as if to hug him, but dropped them when she saw the look on his face. 

"I'm sorry" she whispered. 

"Yes. But do you know what it felt like to know that you blame me for our daughter's kidnapping. Nobody planned on that. It just happened. When we found out last May we could assassinate him because we didn't have much power authority in the military my administration decided to wait, I'm sorry our child was kidnapped but maybe it was good for her, made her realize she needs protection and she can't run off on them or play tricks with their heads." Jed shouted at her, furious because she blamed him for something that wasn't his fault. Sure he made a mistake, but he was only human and people made mistakes all the time. It was no different for the President of the United States of America. 

"Jed please let me talk to you" she said, on the verge of tears. 

"Alright" he relented, glancing at his wristwatch. 

"Something happened yesterday that made me realize I shouldn't have been so mad at you and your chief of staff" she said, then took a deep breath before continuing. "I wasn't mad at you really, just at the situation and your job, and the fact that you didn't join me and the children at Water Reed Medical Center with Zoey." 

"No. My chief of staff is Leo McGarry, my best friend for the past forty years, and he is your friend as well. He told me about your conversation with Ron about security measures at the farm, and if your wondering that is how I found out you blame me for our daughter's kidnapping" Jed said. 

Abbey ignored what he said and continued with what she was telling him. "Instead you made that speech, but I realize now that you were just doing your job then, and now, and I apologize for it. I'm sorry," she said, looking at him. She didn't need to mention the cat thing. He wouldn't believe her anyway. 

He looked away for a minute, and then opened his arms. 

She ran into them, sobbing. "I love you so much" she sobbed. 

He ran his hand down her back, comforting her. "I love you too" he replied 

**The End**


End file.
